


Colourblind

by kindkit



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no question of race in the Federation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colourblind

_There's no question of race in the Federation_, the politicians say.

_I never think about it_, Hal's colleagues say. His pink-skinned, blue-eyed colleagues. _Skin color shouldn't matter._

Colourblind, they call it. Hal believes them. He's seen them not notice when Security stop him and ask for proof that he's an Alpha. When the only brown faces in the canteen are his and the servers'. When another year passes and Hal doesn't get promotion. When none of the crèches can find a place for Dayna.

They mean well, his colourblind friends. They think they're doing him a favour, not seeing him.

**Author's Note:**

> The title/opening line of this drabble is borrowed from the film _My Beautiful Laundrette_, in which one character insists (against all available evidence) that "there's no question of race in the new enterprise culture."


End file.
